Consumer-operated coin counting kiosks that exchange loose coins for redeemable cash vouchers and other tangible forms of value are in wide use today. Such machines can include, for example, the machines disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,520,374, 7,874,478, 7,971,699 and 8,033,375, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Coin counting kiosks located in retail locations can increase customer traffic by providing customers a service that may not be available at other locations. Increased customer traffic can provide a corresponding increase in sales. Cash vouchers from coin counting kiosks can be more easily spent than loose coins that require a cashier to manually count the coins. Accordingly, by providing cash vouchers, coin counting kiosks can incentivize customers to purchase items while they are at the retail location, and/or purchase more items than they had initially planned on purchasing. Increasing the likelihood that a consumer will purchase items in the retail location can increase the profitability of the coin counting kiosk.